The present invention relates generally to a device for dispensing a metered amount of fluent material, and more particularly to a sealed, dispenser for consistent dosing of the metered fluent material.
Free-flowing powdered and granular substances (alternatively referred to as part of a larger class known as fluent materials) are used extensively for myriad applications, with a significant segment of the fluent material market relating to food, medicines and dietary supplements, the latter of which may include, among other things, vitamins and related digestible health-related products. These materials are often used to improve the health or general nutritional levels of humans or animals. Frequently, such fluent materials are mixed in with palatability enhancers to reduce or eliminate the often objectionable taste experience associated with the fluent material, and thus increase the likelihood that the material actually reaches its destination. In any event, it is desirable to be able to effect a consistent, repeatable quantity of a fluent material into a food or related nutritional supply. Devices, such as that depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,787 , the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, may be used to achieve such purpose.
One area where consistent, rapid and repeatable dosing of such fluent materials into a feed supply is especially beneficial relates to both small and large domesticated animals, such as dogs, cats and horses, as well as to livestock. A particularly important consideration in a dispenser capable of holding larger quantities of product, as well as for situations where larger quantities are being dispensed in a single application (such as with horses and other large animals) is how to maintain the integrity of the fluent material while being stored within the dispenser, as well as how to ensure that the material is not prematurely lost to spillage, leakage, overflow or the like. For example, a dispenser that remains in relatively close proximity to the animals (such as in a stable, barn or related housing structure) for ease of access may be subject to ambient environments, with its attendant swings in temperature, humidity or the like. In such a circumstance, it would be beneficial for the dispenser to be well sealed to prevent moisture buildup and concomitant agglomeration of the fluent material contained inside. In addition, enhanced sealing would be beneficial in both avoiding intentional or accidental spillage as well as reducing the potential for other forms of product contamination due to inadvertent or intentional exposure. Moreover, it should not be cost-prohibitive to achieve such dispenser integrity, as during the course of normal use, such dispensers may become damaged or lost. Related environmental issues may also exist for household applications, where dogs, cats and other animals could benefit form pure, untainted product.